


The Taste of Ash

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin has to watch another innocent burn.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #414: flavour of the month (taste)





	The Taste of Ash

The taste lingered.

Another innocent who’d not escaped Uther’s madness, screaming on the pyre, burning, melting, then awful silence. Merlin wanted to vomit, to cover the flavor of burnt meat and despair on his tongue, but instead, Arthur’s hard grip held him captive.

A moment later, released, Merlin was free to scurry away, to wash his mouth with bitter herbs and guilt. He should’ve found a way to help, but too much of a coward, he’d stood there, watching.

Tomorrow, next week, next month, there would be more fires. More meat roasting, more ash on the wind.

The taste lingered.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
